someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Competition Part 1- Welcome To The "University"!
Whoa! There's a teddy bear at my door! I'd better give it some treats! Tasty: Subterranea, Guns/Shootings, Corpse(s), and Arson Meh: School/University, An Arcade, and Deafness Gross: Man/Men or Woman/Women with Fish Faces! and Rubber Dog Poop Part 1 Welcome to the “University”! Subject ones dangled frail body was lying upon the torn floor. He was broken and unknowing of the present future ahead. He closed his eyes, perhaps waiting for some sort of change or sign. His friend “ Subject 6” laid across from him separated by iron bars, with a slight twinkle in her dark eyes. She gazed at him and stroke her nose with one hand. They didn’t know their names, They didn’t know who or what they were. Subject one closed his eyes and began to shiver in the cold wind. He hated subject 6, with her cute hips and her small frame. Her hair was clean and appeared silky, of course he could never know for sure but that's what it seemed like to him. She shone with such pale moonlight trance, she wasn’t any angel by any means but she truly was a siren. She cocked her head to one side as she looked at subject 1, as if she could read his mind. She stood up on her two legs and placed one hand on the iron bars. He opened his eyes and looked at her she then turned quickly away. Her beauty was untouchable in his eyes, he hated her for that. Then again he had a hatred for all women. Subject one was surrounded by other males, they never put the males and females together. Occasionally they would take a fit male and put him with a random female, this of course was for reproduction purposes only Subject 1 had already been placed with another female a long time ago, however that female rejected him and scratched his face leaving 3 long scars against his cheek. He wasn’t quite sure what female he was paired with but it didn’t really matter, his purpose in life has been trashed and unused. He was living in a shell of incomplete life. The orgasm had been obliterated anyway, there really was no enjoyment upon reproduction, but the longing for that beauty never left and all the men were sex hungry animals. Often men would have sex with each other as they had no females to do this with, of course with the falsehood that this would fix anything. Women were fearful and would run around their iron entrapment and poke their heads out yelling at the top of their lungs. They led a life of pain but then again everyone here felt pain. Their children were taken from them the second they breathed life. Women died after giving birth their bodies were too weak to handle it, and the ones that did survive were killed. The weakened were always killed as they had no use. Sickness had to be hidden, or they were sure to be killed. Signs of fainting, fatigue, or limping always led to death. Some deaths were quick while other weren’t, sometimes their necks were broken, other times their backs(Which was far more painful, and very rarely it was the gas chamber. The gas chamber was a struggling death, they would run and rave like a dog cornered. Their bodies would twitch and dance from pain. Their pale faces would turn a tomato red as the gasped for oxygen. Finally they would give in as they let their bodies sink to the ground and fall into death. Of course all of these killing methods never guaranteed they would die at that moment. Subject one had often seen mice whose necks were not fully broken and they had to make multiple attacks on their necks equaling more pain. There were 3 simple rules if you wanted to survive: # Never show weakness # Always be happy # Never, show signs of emotion. Surprisingly number 3 was the least broken rule. The most broken was rule number 1. The subjects were always in pain and this made them weak. Even the babies were weak and stupid but then again that's just how the experimenters wanted them, “ Stupid”. When they were stupid, they couldn’t question the reality they had, no forms of struggle. All had lived with blank emotionless faces. Everyone hated each other.The only time they were allowed to love is when they were being tortured upon. Their captors fully expected the subjects to such signs of praise. Their captors faces were distorted. They were dark shadowy figures. Their hands were mangled at the joints with stinking yellow breath. They smiled at the subjects as if they were saying “ I am for you, We love you, We will never hurt you”. They would relax us with these kind voices,and large eyes, with hairy long bodies. They were “fish faced” brutes. They would roll their shoulders as if crackling bones, they would walk with their legs drifting far apart. Sometimes their captors were kind and offered them treats, whether or not those treats were poisoned was a different story. Subject one saw a man inside of a separate cage, he was all by himself, unmoving except for small twitches, he was dying most likely due to an injection. All injections had different outcomes, some were just painful while others led to slow painful death. An injection itself usually didn’t kill the subjects but after multiple injections at once… It would take its toll. Part 2 The corpses lie like snow in winter Subject 1 lay like a lifeless corpse. His pulse had dimmed to a slow beat. His hair and skin was damp which made it stick to the bottom. Whether it was due to him urinating himself or the sweat he had endured he could not recall. He felt somewhat content in laying there. He was a dirty vermin with black smudges all over his once pale body. His skin a sickly grey when once a stained pink with white hints. His treatment was better, he didn’t know why. It seemed he was given more water and food than usual. Of course this made no difference he would scoff it down anyhow. The other subject in the cage was a corpse now, He had died this morning. Subject 1 knew that the body would be disposed of quite soon. Subject 1 was separated from the others. He was given proper treatment, his toiletry changed regularly, he was given fruit instead of dried up flakes. It was white,with a red skin peel. He treasured every last bite. He rested on his new bed, taking advantage of every last moment. Never before had it occurred to subject 1 but he began to arise new thoughts about his captors… “ Perhaps they were protecting them” “ Perhaps they are deaf and can’t hear our plea” “ Perhaps they worked for a corporation and we were their toys” “Perhaps they will shoot our heads off” Subject 1s head loomed with thoughts, however the most common emotion was indeed fear… The truth was he didn’t know if his captors even existed. He didn’t even know where he was. He didn’t even know if he was alive. All he knew was that he would die… if he wasn’t already. Subject 6 had been impregnated by subject 1 a long time ago, while in his “ Better treatment” He knew she would die, he knew he would never see his child. Death meant little here, for everything was hollow. Then again… This is the life for a lab rat. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Theory Category:Real Life